


Touch-a Touch-a Touch me

by NaruKokitsu



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: M/M, Smut, Songfic, Voyeurism for a bit, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruKokitsu/pseuds/NaruKokitsu
Summary: Todd feels musical... The elf feels amorous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own X-men or Evolution or Rocky Horror or anything. Lol 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> the bubble stuff is Todd's random self-deprecations...

Todd just didn't know what had possessed him.. But he made damn sure his door was locked before he let the song sink into his skin and move his body.. It was a strange sensation and he couldn't help himself. As the words began, he followed along out loud, not the greatest singer in the world, but at least he didn't warble like Pietro!

 

"I was feeling done in, couldn't win.. I'd only ever kissed before… (Che.. I wish, yo!) I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting.. (Ain't nobody want me!) It only leads to trouble and seat wetting… (Not by me!)"

 

His added his own little bit every once in a while, amused with himself as he danced to the song, moving smoothly around the room, sometimes taking his happy little toady self to his ceiling when the walls got in the way.. He wore only his jeans, topless, no shoes and sockless, making it very easy to catch onto the walls, ceiling and walk on the floor with his hands when the mood called for it.

 

"Now all I want to know is how to go.. (All the way, bay-bay!! Yeah!) I've tasted blood and I want more (More, more, more, dawg.. Fuck!) I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance:.."

 

He didn't hear the soft bamf, or even see the Nightcrawler sitting up in the dark corner of his room, eyes widening at the sight before him. Todd's webbed hands moved along his chest down as he danced, then flew back up as he arched, "Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty (Er!) Thrill me chill me fulfill me, Creature of the night… (Shit..)"

 

This song was getting to Todd hard.. Literally. He palmed his groin roughly, unknowingly giving Kurt a very good show.. Kurt had never heard this song before.. He was from Germany and more so, never had been near the village enough to have even seen The Rocky Horror Picture Show.. There was no way he would have ever thought such a song would have existed.. Or that Todd could look so… hot. He felt himself getting more then just a little aroused, tail moving to rub against his own groin..

 

"Then if anything grows while you pose.." Todd made a few flexes, before smirking to himself, knowing he wasn't muscular by any means, "I'll oil you up and rub you down," He rubbed along his body again, jeans dropping under his waist to show the slightest tease of cheeks, crack and hip bones that seemed too sharp and visible. Kurt was no different, he supposed, just as thin. He smirked a little, half tempted to find a way to yank those pants down--wait, what? "And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction… You need a friendly hand and I need action…" Todd jerked his hand in the air, grinding his hips into the air with a slight groan ending the words.

 

"Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty… Thrill me chill me fulfill me, Creature of the night.."  

 

That was that.. The song ended and Todd felt rather pissed that it was over already. Kurt disappeared from his corner, appearing behind the other, ".. Creature of the night, hm?" His hands had caught Todd's hips, pulling him flush back against the elf's hips, giving Todd a good feel of the arousal he had. He was no longer in control of himself, far too heated and wanting to give two shits what he was about to do. Todd yelped in that adorable scream he had--and it was adorable, damnit!--and tensed, eyes wide, "E-eh.. B-Bl-Blue boy??"

 

"Ja." Kurt hissed, tail already working his uniform off of his body as his hands slid round the others waist, unhooking the others pants and shoving not just those but his boxers down his legs as well, before traveling up along the others thighs, "Touch you. That was the song, ja?" He breathed against the others ear, licking the shell and finding he rather liked the taste that was Todd. Todd, for his part was shivering, squirming and biting hard on his bottom lip. He must'a hit his head and this was a dream.. Yeah… Cause there was no way that Fuzzbutt was grinding against his ass, touchin' him in all the right places. And then it registered that the weird nylon breathable fabric the other -had- been wearing was gone..

 

Todd felt the others arousal press between his cheeks and rub, making him gasp--Kurt was hard.. For him! Though the words finally seemed to register.. Creature of the night.. Kurt was almost demonic in look. He laughed outright then, "Shit dawg, I was beggin' for ya, wasn't I?"

 

Kurt growled low in the others ear. The laugh had surprised him a moment, but he knew the other was surprised he was even there.. "Were you?" He asked, pressing the other to the wall, hands trailing his hips and pulling his cheeks apart, licking his lips at the sight. Yes.. He was going to take that.. He let go, tail winding around the others waist and coiling the smaller's erection, teeth and tongue teasing along his neck, first at the back before moving to the side to bite just enough to make indents at the place between neck and shoulder.

 

Todd arched, flustered at the feel of his ass being messed with but then there was something stroking along his dick and the blue boy was making him feel so so _so_ … damn good! He pressed back against the other, then his hips went forward, bucking against the others tail, wanting more and not sure how to voice it. What if Kurt realized what he was doing and fled? Kurt didn't seem that he was conscious of his actions. But at the same time, said blue boy was brushing a finger over his entrance, making him shudder, teasing and moving round his hole as if he were going to tease him all night that way.

 

Kurt, for his part, was wary.. Sure his hand wasn't much bigger, but even then, his finger was about as big as two of a normal person and that much too soon would be painful.. While the whole act had driven him crazy, and Todd was far from a friend, he was not interested in causing pain.

 

Todd squirmed, wriggling and pressing back, wanting that teasing appendage -in- for fuck's sake! "Do it… c'mon… Shit, yo, I'm dyin' here.." He panted. Kurt's gaze flicked towards the others head, then to his body, watching him writhe. His tail was still teasing, flicking at the tip of Todd's erection.

 

Todd whimpered, "W-.. What'ya waitin' fer?" he slurred out, his hand finally moving to find the back of the others neck, tangling in the dark blue-black hair. Kurt hmmed softly, leaning to leave more marks on the others neck, "I don't wish to cause you pain." He offered.

 

Todd grunted, "Ya won't.. Just do it.. Fuck! It's too much.." He panted.

 

Kurt blinked a few times, before shuddering. The words sunk in and suddenly he was acutely aware of how much he was affecting Todd, which in turn affected him. He gripped the others waist with one hand, tail tightening and relaxing around the others arousal, causing a moan. He lined up and pressed forward, biting into his bottom lip. It was tight, but he went slowly, feeling Todd relax as much as he could with each added centimeter. He moaned as it seemed he finally reached the hilt, fully seated inside the other.

 

Todd cussed a storm up during the painstakingly slow breach, wriggling against the other. He had managed a few pushes back, speeding Kurt up more then the other would have liked but over all, it was just slow. When he felt the other flush against his backside again, he moaned deeply and wriggled again, "Shit.."

 

Kurt bit at the other side of his neck, growl returning as he remembered the 'show' from earlier once more, giving the other exactly as he asked for in the song, hands trailing up along his sides before crossing his chest and tweaking a nipple sharply with each hand. Todd gasped and yelped, bucking into the others tail, then back against his arousal. Kurt moaned, deciding that he should definitely stop being so still. It was too hot, tight and he wanted it.. He moved a hand to push gently at the others back, bending him a little before his hand held the others shoulder, it was often easy to forget how much taller he was then the other since they both tended to hunch, crouch and the like.

 

He looked down the line of that pale back, free hand running up and down the spine before resting on a hip, drawing his own hips back before pushing forward, repeating the action swiftly. Todd had never ever felt anything so damn fiercely in his life. His heart pounded and the blood rushed to his groin, making him impossibly harder. He felt the tail on him tighten as the other thrust in, and cried out, writhing under Kurt's ministrations.

 

Kurt grunted, the hand on Todd's hip moving to slap a cheek, earning a yip from the amphibious boy below him. Todd turned his head, staring at Kurt incredulously. Kurt just smirked, moving his hips faster, harder, pulling the other back against each thrust. Todd bit onto a knuckle, the other hand finding purchase on his desk. So that's what that thing was good for!

 

It thudded as Kurt thrust harder, forcing the other forward and pushing the desk into the wall. Over and over it hit, adding a beat to movements and making both mutants moan at the fact of -how- they were causing that sound. Todd arched, panting and gasping out, "Ahhnn.. Shit'yo.. Yes… f-f-fuck.. Yesssss.. Do me, fuzzy!"

 

Kurt scowled a bit, thrusting hard, "Sag meinen Namen!" He snarled. Todd jolted in surprise, moaning out and arching. The words sounded so funny. Saug my-n name-en. It almost sounded like the other was demanding to hear his name.. Todd grunted, gasping out. How was he supposed to even remember his own name, let alone say someone else's at this rate? There again the fact of who was so thoroughly pounding his ass hadn't left his mind. God, fuzzy was good at this! "Mnn.. K-..Kurt.. Shit.. Oh, yeah.."

 

Kurt hadn't expected an understanding, but there again, Todd was surprising him a lot today. He groaned and thrust even harder, pounding into the spot that made sparks flash behind Todd's eyes and his body tense even more, squeezing on the other at random from the inside. Kurt moaned again, "Yessss…" It was probably the first time he had ever not said 'ja' but it was also hissed between clenched teeth. His tail moved faster as he leaned over the other, grip tightening on the others hip.

 

Todd moaned, feeling fur tease along his back before the other settled over him, bucking back and hearing the moan escaping Kurt. He was so close it wasn't even funny anymore… He moaned, whimpered and thrashed under Kurt, his legs, despite their awesome strength, so close to buckling. That's when he heard it.

 

"Come."

 

It wasn't a request, and the tone oozed do it or else. He gasped and arched, the word going straight to his groin, leaving no room for anything else. He tensed and jerked, tightening unbelievably hard on the other as he came, splattering the already messy half-stained floor.

 

Kurt groaned, biting into the others shoulder as he thrust until he came moment's later, drawing blood and staying quite latched to the other. It was probably the most animalistic thing he could've done. He slowed in his movements, not really stopping as he filled the other. Todd whimpered slightly at the bite. He'd had more painful experiences. The feeling of being filled up felt foreign and strange, but it was warming and made him shiver in a sick sense of delight.

 

His legs wobbled. Kurt felt the sudden lack of support and his arms moved around the other, catching him before he hurt them both and fell, stepping back until the back of his legs hit the bed, collapsing to his side with Todd in his arms. Todd moaned, relieved to not have hit the ground. Kurt had slipped out of his ass though. That felt weird but not as weird as the warm wetness now slipping down over the crease between ass and thigh.

 

Kurt curled around the other, licking lightly at the bite mark. Todd would never be able to hide it. Kurt felt a strange sense of joy in that.. Perhaps because it was his mark on the other and no one else's.

 

A knock scared the both of them and a voice snarled, "Keep it down in there, Toad! You're interrupting the movie!" Todd had forgotten. There was a really bad ass psycho killer movie on tonight. He grunted in answer to Lance, deciding he had found a better use of his time. He felt the tail tease along his abdomen and down between his thighs. Oh yes… Definitely a better use of his time.

**Author's Note:**

> Author thrives on comments and kudos! :) Thanks!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, My German is rusty at best, but Sag mein Namen is suppose to be say my name.. obviously.
> 
> And also... I don't know why Kurt would randomly go to Todd's room.. It's a story.
> 
> Much love, all~


End file.
